


Nightfall

by atminiature



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, F/M, Forbidden Love, Marvel Universe, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atminiature/pseuds/atminiature
Summary: A bit of forbidden love. OC sneaks into Bucky’s quarters to see him. One thing leads to another. The morning after, Bucky gets angsty and one thing leads to another again.There is a great prequel to this. I just need to finish it.





	Nightfall

I hesitate before his door. It is eerily quiet here, and the twilight makes the smooth floor of the hallway shine like water in a lake. I cannot linger – either I knock, or I turn around right now before anyone sees me. I break the silence with three raps on the polished door, and with my loud heart beating in my chest.

He opens with a confused expression on his face when he sees me. I don’t say anything, I just start to make my way inside, and he silently takes a step aside to let me in. My heels click loudly against the smooth stone.

“You can’t be here,” he says incredulously as he pulls the door shut behind me. “Did anyone see you-”

“No,” I cut him off and spin around to face him. For a second I just stare into his eyes, blue as sapphires. “I know. I told them I’m staying with a friend tonight,” I say, suddenly breathless. “I just wanted to talk, to be alone with you.”

His features soften as he folds his arms over his chest and leans into the closed door. “Can’t say I don’t want you here either,” he admits.

A weightless flutter spreads from my stomach like electricity.

For the first time I let go of him with my eyes and look around. I make a little turn as I take in the room we are in – the fireplace is large enough for me to sit in, and every detail of the plush furniture is gilded or shiny. I raise my eye brows at him.

He shrugs. “Yeah, Steve really wanted to make sure I would enjoy my time here.”

“Why?” I ask bluntly.

He walks up to me and reaches around my waist to pull me with him to one of the tall windows by the balcony. He does it casually, so naturally, like he has been able to be like this around me before. His reply is quiet, but mumbled into my hair I still hear the words as clear as day.

“Because he wants me to stay.” His rough scruff against my scalp almost makes me forget what he said.

I pause. “I would miss you too,” I finally whisper to his pale reflection. It looks like we’re burning in the sinking sun outside.

We stand still for a long time, looking out, he holds his arms around me from behind and puts his chin against my head. I lean into him and wish I could freeze time. If I close my eyes maybe it will.

Suddenly, there is a change in the room. He straightens his back, but keeps one arm tightly around me, holding me flush against him. Just as he speaks, I open my eyes.

“Do you want a man who knows how to take you?”

I hold my breath, but my insides are roaring. I stir slightly in his arms and prepare myself to reply, but when I have turned my head to the side, to his chest, to somehow be closer when I do, I just leave my lips hanging a little open, tongue behind my teeth. I feel his chest heave against my back as he breathes to speak again. “I know your kind. You’re brave, impatient, you talk back, and bite if you have to.”

He places his free hand on my hip, his fingertips tracing small circles over the fabric.

“And you?” I ask, buying myself more time.

“I’m falling in love with you.”

The words are hanging in the air for a few seconds like snow floating to the ground.

“You look like a flame, but you’re a forest fire.” He pauses, “They’ve all been doing this wrong, haven’t they? Like feeding a wolf grass instead of meat.” He breathes the words out into my ear.

Suddenly I am aware of every inch of my body, every shiver, every goose bump, hot blood flowing too quickly… surging down into my core. “Show me how you’d take me then.” I whisper.

His lips smile against my skin as he bends down to kiss the skin behind my ear. Almost like an instinct, I close my eyes. I feel his nose nuzzling along my hairline as his lips make their way down my neck and then up again. The kisses are slow, lazy, and he pauses to suck a love bite under my jaw, nibbling teasingly when a soft whimper escapes my chest, my torso jerking forward a little. I savour the feeling his hot breath against my skin, and his fingers gripping my waist tenderly.

Light hands travel bit by bit to gather the silky fabric of my dress over my hips, and slowly turn me around to face him. He looks into my eyes as he brings one of his hands to gently cradle the back of my neck as he bends down to kiss my lips for the first time. At first he seems like the soft kind of kisser, but I can tell he is hungry. So am I.

We make out. There is no other word for it. The kind where lips get swollen, noses bump into each other and hands try to come closer when there really is not any closer. He pulls me against him by keeping one hand on the back of my head while searching over my back with his other hand until his fingers finds the buttons to open my dress and lets it fall to my waist, letting his hands run over my naked back. He splays his fingers out over my shoulder blades, his thumbs lightly grazing my sides, and pauses momentarily with his forehead pressed against mine before he looks down and starts shimmy the fabric around my waist down my legs.

I slide my fingers in under the hem of his shirt and slowly start to pull it up, only to be stopped by large hands gripping my wrists. The firm grip makes my core warmer, makes me want to rub myself against his thigh. Despite that I am already half-exposed to him, the though alone almost makes me blush.

“Uh-hu, I’m having none of that, you’ll have to wait.”

With a pout, I reluctantly let go of him and curiously stare up into his eyes. He keeps my wrists in his vicelike grip and bends down to place a peck by my hairline.

“I think I have an idea of where I want to put your hands so they won’t end up where they’re not supposed to be.”

I swallow even though my mouth is dry. “And where is that?” My voice does not really sound like my own.

“For starters you can put them on my shoulders and keep them there until I am done.”

“Fine.” He releases me and I bring my arms over his neck without losing eye contact. He smiles all the way into our next kiss and continues caressing my body. His fingers knead firm circles into my skin as he explores me and sucks more marks onto my neck. I do not know how bad it will look tomorrow, but I cannot find it in me to care, the thought of being reminded of him every time I see myself in the mirror only makes me want him more. With my hands around his neck, I cannot lean away from him far enough to hide that my breathing is getting heavier with each touch.

Finally, he splays a hand out over the small of my back and presses me forward at the same time as he cups my core with his other hand, and I let out a shaky sigh as I press my forehead into his chest below his shoulder. He brings his hand forward again between my legs, a little bit harder this time, and I understand what he is doing, slowly over again, giving me time to think about it. I feel the colour rising in my face, and I feel him chuckle lowly through his chest.

“Do you like how I’m handling you so far?”

I try to get away by humming an affirmative noise into his shoulder, but he is not satisfied. He just asks the question again as he rubs my sex one more time back and forth. “Do you like how I’m handling you?”

“Yes,” I gasp, tilting my head up, giving up my pride.

“Yes, what?” He persists. My legs are trembling slightly and I am sure he feels it. I feel unsteady in my heels.

“Yes, Sir,” I hiss through gritted teeth as he times another stroke with my reply.

“Look at you, missy. Already a mess,” he whispers with a kiss to my cheek.

I don’t want to look at myself. He’s having me hump his hand, there are strands of hair is in my face, and I feel a trickle of sweat making its way down my back.

He lets go of my body and reaches up to peal my arms off him. I did not even realize I had dug my nails into his skin, probably deep enough to leave marks like crescent moons.

“Come on.”

With one hand heavily resting on the back of my neck and the other in a gentle, but firm, grip around my upper arm, he keeps me in front of him as he brings me to his bed in the next room. All my clothes except for my heels and underwear, he has taken off and left on the floor. Without a word, he hoists me up on the end of it and places himself in between my knees with his hands planted firmly on my thighs, spreading them a bit further than they would need to be just to fit him just standing in between them. I feel his gaze on me, and somehow it makes me bow my head down little for him.

“There we go,” he sounds pleased. He stands quiet for a moment and in the silence I feel my heartbeat and core pound in the same rhythm. “You’ve never had an alpha put you in your place before, have you?” he asks as he brings a hand up to caress my cheek with his thumb.

“No,” I reply in a small voice and shake my head, but he follows the movement with his hand.

A dark noise rumbles from his chest, “I can tell,” he says as he reaches around me and unclips my bra in a swift movement, my cheek still in his hand.

“I think you have figured out how I want it from you.”

I nod, and bite my lip to keep in a moan; I was so close to coming just a minute ago. “Yes, Sir,” I whimper.

“Show me your hands,” he requests.

I wrinkle my forehead, a bit confused, but glance up and immediately put them out when I meet his gaze. They are trembling. I want to close them, but he has not told me to yet. Instead I close my eyes as another blush creeps its way up my neck.

He snickers lowly. “All the others who’ve had you before didn’t know how to take care of you properly.”

Patiently, he tangles a hand into my hair and pulls me up a bit, straightening my back, giving himself a second to look me up and down. Then he presses me gently backwards so he has space to take a breast in each hand and gently starts to massage them with his thumbs. I lean back on my elbows – legs still spread to accommodate him in between them – and allow myself to relax and enjoy the pleasure I get from it.

“I’ve wanted to do things to you ever since I first saw you in the forest.” He says after a moment, his fingers caressing me slowly.

I arc my spine a little, and roll my head back. “What kind of things?”

He does not respond straight away. He just presses my chest down lightly, just hard enough to signal to me to lay down with my back on the sheets myself. He follows me and lets his body tower over me. “Have you on your back, securely under me, filled up and moaning.” He squeezes my breasts hard and I gasp, my thighs coming together, trying to close my legs, but he is in the way. He chuckles lowly and moves one hand to cradle my head gently, and lets his other one softly caress me high up on the inside of my thigh.

“How does that sound?” He asks quietly, looking me in the eyes as his hand keeps massaging my skin slowly.

My shoulders shiver visibly and I take a shaky breath. “Good, Sir.”

With one knee between my legs, he supports himself as he climbs up and lifts me higher up on the bed.

“Hands over your head, please,” he requests. “I’ll have you my way or no way.”

I do as I’m told. He straightens my arms out slightly and in my peripheral vision I see him pull out a set of leather cuffs. He slips them onto my wrists and tightens them gently, but firmly, while keeping eye contact with me. Neither of us says anything when he is done, even though he is leaning over my naked body. I cannot keep myself from arching my hips up to grind myself carefully against his thigh. He bends down to kiss me and fireworks go off behind my eyelids. Without actually meaning to, I roll my body against him in lack of other ways to feel him.

He gives out a low grunt as he reluctantly retreats back from me, lightly letting his fingers ghost over my body – the swell of my breasts, my nipples – on his way up from me.

At last, he removes my panties and moves to stand on his knees in between my spread thighs.

In all the haze that he has had fogging my mind; I first now fully realize that I am completely naked in front of him, while he has kept all his own clothes on. I tentatively pull on my restrains, they’re tightened snuggly around my wrists – there’s absolutely nowhere I can go. He sends me a disarming smile as he looks down on me below him, gaze traveling slowly over my body, I can’t even shift to a more modest position. I become aware of my heart beating in my chest again, and sink back on the pillows and blankets, soft against my exposed skin.

“You’re making me so hard when you’re on your back for me.” He brings both his hands down and run them up my inner thighs, slowing down as he gets closer to my core, then he goes back and lift them up so they are left bent, and spread them a little bit further. “Legs spread, waiting for my cock…” he groans lowly as he takes my hips in his large hands and pulls me against his pelvis. He rolls his clothed core into me steadily “And these little high heels, I think I might keep them on you while I fuck you, they make me very hard too.”

I whimper quietly, trying to ease my breathing, but I have never been made to submit to an alpha like this before, and for the first time I am nervous. He stripped me off the control so gently I barely noticed, and now he has my hands restrained, and all of my body laid out in front of him to enjoy, to play with, before he takes me. I would probably be scared if it weren’t for how badly I wanted release.

I shift my wrist slightly over my head and there is a rattling metal noise from the chain of the cuffs and the bedpost.

“Are you comfortable, love?” he asks me, caressing my naked hips tenderly.

“Yes, Sir.” I breathe out.

“Maybe you’ll be more comfortable with my cock inside you?”

I nod quickly, pulling slightly on the restraints again.

He rolls his hips slowly into me one more time, and I desperately try to close my legs around him to more pressure, my breathing turning into gasping, “Shh,” he comforts, “I’ll take care of that soon.”

He runs his hand along the side of my body, up to my ribs and back, one of his lips curling up.

“Let me feel you.” He lowers me back on the mattress, steadies me with a hand on my pelvic bone and slowly enters me with an index finger.

To finally have something inside me makes me clench, and I carefully roll my hips into his hand as well as I can, but it does not relieve much of the ache. “So good and calm for me.” He lets his finger slide against my walls, then his voice hardens, “You’ll have to ask nicely for more.”

I let out a mix between a frustrated groan and gasp.

“Bet you’ve never had to beg for it before, do you?” He snickers lowly and shakes his head as he continues to move his finger inside me, bending it carefully. “You’re too gorgeous so all the boys spoiled you, never took their time, never had you wait. Tonight it’ll be done by a man who knows. I love begging.”

I give out a whine and helplessly try to press his finger harder into me, but he makes sure it is to no use.

“I have all day, love.”

As I take a deep breath and prepare myself to beg, I feel myself getting wetter, and it makes me blush that he is inside me and will feel it. It feels humiliating that he has undressed me, tied me down, and now orders me to beg him to fuck me while my juices are leaking out on him.

“I…Sir, please, can you add another finger?”

“You can do better than that, gorgeous.”

I pull myself up a couple of centimetres by my restrains to somehow get a better position to speak. He does not help even though he could; he only sits silently, watching me pull on his cuffs, his hands still firmly on my waist and inside me. “Please, Sir, I’m so desperate for you. You make me feel so good, I just want to come.” My naked chest heaves up and down with my breaths and he looks down on me with a pleased smile playing in the corner of his lips. “Please, can I have more of you inside me, Sir?”

He bends down and kisses my pelvis before he takes his time easing in another finger and starts thrusting them slowly into me. It feels good, but probably not as good as his cock would feel. Since there is nothing I can do about it I just lean back and take what he gives me, gripping my restrains tightly. Painfully aware that he is watching my naked body roll in pleasure from being fucked with his fingers, I feel the blood flow to my face, or maybe it is just because I am getting closer and closer to release. Before I reach it, he has pulled out, leaving me empty.

“What do we say?” He asks as he places his fingers over my mouth and I open up to suck them clean.

“Thank you, Sir,” I reply quietly when I am done.

“That´s it, quick learner.”

Finally, he leans back again between my spread legs and peal his shirt off. I can see that his length is straining against his trousers. He unbuckles his belt and as soon as his underwear is gone, his hard shaft rises up hard and thick against his stomach. There is pre-cum leaking out from the tip. He takes himself in a steady grip and pumps a few times.

I am sweaty and breathe heavily, and I want nothing more than to squeeze my thighs together to relieve the need, but he has had my legs spread since he lifted me up on his bed.

He’s still on his knees when he grips my hips again, I compliantly lift them slightly to make it easier to ease his wide girth into me. His face relaxes instantly in pleasure as he presses himself into me slowly.

I cannot do much except for watching him and clenching, and whimper lowly at the burning sensation between my legs as his heavy girth stretches me slowly.

“Yes, that’s it. Let me in like a good girl.” He thrives in control, back straight, and posture broad and proud. When he is fully sheeted inside my heat, he stills for a moment, eyes closed, before he pulls out, and enter me again. He feels heavy and hot inside me. I hold my breath. Then he starts to thrust into me. He is holding my hips up securely in his hands as he slowly pumps into my core over and over again. 

I can just lay and take the bliss he gives me, gasping, rolling my body to meet his thrusts as much as his grip and cuffs allows to. He reaches deep from his position, but he does not pick up the pace and after a few minutes I realize what he wants.

“Sir, please” I whisper, my throat thick and dry, “you can have me harder, I don’t mind. Please Sir.”

“My beautiful girl,” he whispers, “of course I’ll have you harder.”

He pauses his movements for a second and bends down over me, roughly pinning me down under his heavy weight. I lock my legs around his waist, struggling a bit with my heels, as he starts to thrust into me again in long, deep strokes. I almost have tears in my eyes from being kept from coming for so long and I whimper out his name.

He kisses me and takes one of my breasts in his hand, caressing it, as he picks up the pace. I lift my head a little as I cry out, arc my back and pull on my restrains as if it would ease the ache between my legs. He takes a soft grip on my hair and brings me down to the pillows again.

“Do you like this? When I put you in your place where you should be and fuck you deep?”

I nod, mouth hanging open, strings of hair stuck in my face.

“Am I fucking you harder and firmer than the others?”

“Yes, Sir,” I whimper lowly. “Please Sir, your cock feels so good inside me. Please let me come.”

He makes a particularly deep thrust and I moan helplessly and close my eyes.

“God, these little sounds you make are the sexiest things I’ve ever heard.” he croons into my lips, groaning as he continues to fuck me in a steady rhythm, Stretching me a little bit closer to pleasure every time he slides himself into me.

I am so close and whimper every time he hits the spot inside me where I need him. It feels good to be small under him, to almost choke under his weight. To be pressed up into the bedframe with each thrust. He is right that no-one has ever dared to treat me like this before; he has taken what he wanted and left me in a dizzy bliss as he went along.

“I’m going to come,” he grunts into my ear, and I nod.

His words, and his seed spilling into me, brings me down with him and I come apart with a scream or a moan, I cannot tell myself. He keeps thrusting into me through my orgasm, until he has emptied everything he has inside me.

I keep panting even after he is done and has pulled himself out of me. He sits on the edge of the bed for a second before he shoves his hair from his face bends over to me.

He unties my heels first, before he gently unties my hands from his bedframe and kisses my wrists, and brings me to sit on the edge of the bed with him, his arm flung over my shoulders until my legs stop shaking. A moment later we fall asleep forehead to forehead in a mess of tangled sheets and tangled limbs.

***

The sun has only just started to colour the morning sky when I stir awake; judging by the light, the time is probably not even five. I shut my eyes again and allow myself to enjoy his arms around me, the smell of a humid night lingering in the sheets.

I turn my head to him and see that he is awake too, staring up into the roof. The playful spark in his eyes from yesterday is not quite there. He seems quieter than yesterday, heavier.

I rise on my elbows to reach to kiss him gently, and he gratefully takes the distraction. It is sleepy and lazy, noses and hands fumble against the sheets as I huddle closer to him. Kissing turns into making out and then he fucks me again, but without much fuss – just him on top of me hard and firmly, having me whimper in a quiet rhythm with each thrust. He is eager, and comes with a groan, his heavy breathing fanning my ear. I trace calming circles over his back with one hand when he is done, and my other hand he keeps tightly entangled with his own over my head.

He stills, head hanging down so his chin rests lightly on my shoulder. My breasts graze his chest with each breath. I feel his limb inside me, and the stickiness in between my legs when he moves to bring his hand up to cradle my head. He takes his time bending down to kiss the skin behind my ear.

“I want you,” he mumbles into my hair.

I turn my head towards him a little – as much as there is space for – his stubble is scratching my forehead but I try to bring him closer anyways by tightening my legs I still have hooked around him, “I’m here, I’m yours” I whisper back at him.

He shakes his head like he is trying to get rid of the idea. “They’d behead me if I marked you.”

“Hey,” I shoot back, releasing him from my grip and gently try to push my right hip up but he will not budge.

“I’m not from here, I’m not allowed to.” He lets go of me and props himself up on his elbows, looking down, meeting my gaze. “I’m serious.” His impossibly blue eyes make me lose my breath once again.

I cautiously lift a hand to brush away a strand of hair that has fallen in his face. “We’ll figure something out. I don’t know how, but we’ll fix it,” I whisper.

He rolls off me, but reaches out and pulls me close again. I lay my head on his chest.

“I’d have to swear allegiance to the court, to the army, but I don’t know if that’d be enough,” he states quietly.

As much as I understand the realness of his words, I cannot bring myself to agree. “I wouldn’t ask that of you,” is all I say.

He leans forward the last inch and kisses me softly, ignoring me.

“Steve Rogers likes you,” I mumble into his lips.

“This life has made me enemies.”

I do not know what to say to that.

“They will come for me, and I don’t want anyone to be at the other end when they do,” he continues.

“Don’t be scared,” I whisper and lean forward to smooth his hair down behind his neck. He is tense. For a couple of minutes I trace patters into his chest with light fingers, but his arm around me still feels rigid.

I tentatively lift my thigh over his waist for a moment before I slowly slide all the way up, so I am practically laying on him. He holds me lightly and idly caresses what skin he can reach. I scoot back and drag my fingers up and down over the highest part of his thighs and watch his half-hard member rise again.

He speaks my name lowly in a sigh, but I put a hand up on his chest. “Relax, close your eyes,” I mumble as I climb up on him and slowly ease myself down on his cock. When I am done I sit down heavily, enjoying clenching around him again, feeling fully stretched.

“Let me take care of you,” I whisper and start to grind down on him in small circles. He groans and quickly brings his hands to hold my waist, giving into my treatment. I place my hands softly over his, but not hard enough to take back the control he gained.

Carefully, to see if he will follow, I start to move my hips up. He does, and shifts his grip on me. I start riding him gently up and down, only pulling out an inch or so before pressing back down, taking my time, thinking about it more like a massage instead of a fuck.

“Are you relaxed?” I whisper quietly after a couple of minutes.

He replies with a heavy groan, “Fuck yes.”

I gingerly coax his right hand away from my hip, take it in mine and bring it up to my breast. He grabs it contently. I am not chasing any release; I just keep lightly keep rocking back and forth over him, using my body to placate him. Sometimes I wait a couple of seconds between the strokes. My only goal is to ease him, to have him pleasured and calm under me.

“Touch me if you want to,” I whisper, even though I know he would if he felt like it.

I allow myself to close my eyes as I keep working back and forth over him, still going in my slow pace. I realize that the concerned crease is starting to form between my eyes, and I force myself to relax so I can last longer. Under me, he has sunk deep into the bedsheets. Someone else might have thought he has fallen asleep if it weren’t for the grunts he lets out every now and then. When I think about giving him this intimacy, and to be so close to him and have pleasure together, it makes my breath hitch and my next thrust unconsciously gets deeper and draws a small whimper from my lips.

My legs are starting to tremble now and I feel weak, so I begin to take him deeper and deeper inside me with each thrust and start to lean forward slightly, starting to work towards release.

I bend forward and support my weight with my right hand next to his head. I feel his hair tickling my fingers. Suddenly it gets too much for me and I moan lowly in pleasure, and he starts to thrust harder up into me, taking over the pace.

The hand on my hip travels up my back to my neck, making me lean further down over him in the process. His other hand leaves my breast and snakes down over the small of my back, pressing me down flush against him to lock me in my position. I curl up against his shoulder as I keep rolling my hips into him. The hand on my neck slides up and settles heavily over my head, keeping my head down resting on his chest by a grip of my hair. I draw a shaky breath; the thought of him owning me like this turns me on more than I’d ever admit, I could serve him forever. My mouth is half open as I cry out in pleasure.

I feel his rough chest hair under my left hand and under my cheek, wondering if I’ve ever felt this way coming with anyone. A few long thrusts later he is filling me up with his warm seed once more, and the feeling makes fireworks explode in front of my eyes. I clench around him again and again, as my body takes everything he has.

I am collapsed on top of him, my legs still straddling his waist. I close my eyes and breathe heavily, and against my cheek I feel him do the same. One of his hands soothingly caresses the small of my back, and the other one is still tangled into my hair.

“Angel?”

“Mhm,” I mumble, exhausted.

“Don’t ever leave me,” he whispers.


End file.
